Bringing it in with a Bang
by ashleigh granger
Summary: Bella Rings in the new year with some help from her friends...


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, except the board game and the custom made set of bookmarks I got for Christmas.

BPOV

I'm back in my own snow covered personal hell. Fucking Forks. I still want to murder people who want snow. That could be why I built a fucking psycho snowman holding a blowtorch as soon as I got home.

I WANT TO GO BACK TO RIO!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's December thirty first, we just got home at four in the damn morning. All I want to do is hop on a plane and go back to the beach. But no, my brother and his wife, bitches that they are, are having a fucking New Year's shindig that I have to be present for.

To make it worse, as soon as I woke up I was bombarded with one hundred pounds of psycho demon pixie. I'm not a morning person to begin with, but she makes me want to crawl into a dark cave and hibernate. She's too damn energetic. I've had three hours of sleep. If I kill her, I cannot be held accountable for my actions.

This morning finds me in my brother's house, not mine. Oh no, that would be too easy. I'm being held hostage by my penny colored sex haired brother. I want to kill him too.

I walked down to the kitchen to find the bitch in question cooking breakfast. Rose was nowhere to be found, I'm assuming she was already primping for the party.

"Heya how's my favorite douchebag?"

"I'm good my dear sister, now tell me however did you get out from under that house? Last I heard they were pretty heavy."

He sooooo did not just call me a witch. I was pulled from my planning of his demise when I felt water being splashed on me.

"Are you going to melt, or did you become immune to water?"

"Listen bitchboy, I just got woken up by your wife's psychotic tinkerbell wannabe cousin. You're lucky you still have your balls."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Smart mouth Fuckrag, I woke up in the wrong goddamn house!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're staying here, cause it's easier. You can get ready here. It'll save time."

"I don't even want to be at the fucking party Gayward. I don't see why I have to be. It's your party."

"I'm not going to fight with you over this. You look like hell Bee. Go take a shower and wake the fuck up."

I walked out of the kitchen flipping him off as I went.

Have I mentioned that I want to go back to Santa Catarina? RIO?????

I took my shower, and was ambushed as soon as I walked out of the bathroom. Rose threw some yoga pants and a sweater at me and told me to get dressed.

I wasn't much more than covered when in walked Miss America and her evil bouncing sidekick and I was bodily carried from the room and thrown into the car.

After four, count it four fucking hours at the spa I was forced into a dress I wouldn't normally be caught dead in. It was short, tight, and fucking silver??!!! What was wrong with black?

And don't get me started on the death machines they were calling shoes. Again silver. We went back to the house to await the shindig from hell and I was immediately accosted by gayward. That's my new name for him.

"Wow, sissy you clean up nice."

"Listen Gayward, I've been primped, painted, curled, trimmed, plucked, waxed, dyed, and filed to within an inch of YOUR life, if I was you I would back the fuck off. My fucking toenails have been painted!!!! If you value that little hangy downy part you will fuck off!"

"No need to be a bitch dear sister. You will have fun tonight, and if you don't, well, there's enough alcohol in the house to make Charlie Sheen have a good time."

I really do love my brother sometimes.

The doorbell rang and Rose ran to answer it. Evidently she was waiting for someone to arrive. I almost passed out when I heard the voices in the foyer. I didn't even need to turn around to know who was there.

"BELLA!! Come here, you need to meet my cousin."

She didn't need to know I had already met her cousin. I was very well acquainted with her cousin.

"Bells, this is my cousin Jasper and his partner Emmett."

"Nice to meet you Jasper and Emmett."

Well fuck me. I didn't need to go to the beach, the beach came to me. WOOHOO, I'm a lucky bitch.

Jasper winked at me when Rose wasn't looking, and Emmett was trying his best to hide a shit eating grin.

"Would you believe they were in Rio the same time as us? They were staying next door to us the whole time."

"Really? That's awesome Rose."

I made a hasty retreat. I was almost busting with laughter by the time I got to my bedroom. I heard Rose escorting the boys to the room next to mine. Oh this was going to be fun!

Rose walked into my room after showing them where they would be staying.

"Bee, Edward and I have to go pick some stuff up for the party. No one will show up for a while, so will you be okay here with those two goofballs?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you pick me up some Redbull or Rockstar on your way back?"

"Yeah, no problem. I love you sis."

"Love you too."

With that she walked out, leaving me in a house alone with two Greek gods.

I had turned and walked into the closet when I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around my waist.

I turned to stare into the baby blue eyes of one Emmett McCarty.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself stud."

"Jasper is giddy because you're here."

"And what about you?"

"Fucking ecstatic."

He turned me around and pulled me to him by my hips and kissed me. I went lightheaded for a moment, and I was breathless by the time he was finished. The things he can do with his lips should be illegal.

"I hate to be the one to cut this short, but Rose and Eddie should be back soon, not to mention that little demon pixie could barge in at any moment. We need to stop before it goes too far."

"Can I kiss you at midnight Miss Bella?"

"Only if I can kiss Jasper."

He feigned hurt and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Oh you're more than good enough, but damn I've had both of you, and I don't want one of you without the other."

"Good answer sexy. So midnight then?"

"I'll be the one that looks like a Christmas ornament in this tacky silver dress."

He walked out leaving me with a smack on the ass and swollen lips. Of all the bad luck I've had in my life someone is smiling down on me right now.

Rose and Edward came home, and people started to show up. The first one through the door was of course evil personified. Alice. The hooker was wearing faerie wings, and throwing glitter at everyone and everything that stood still for more than two seconds.

After she bombed me with sparkly shit twice I figured out how to get her to stay away. I became Jacob Black's shadow. Alice was terrified of his boyfriend. And who wouldn't be afraid of Sam? The guy was six feet seven and weighed almost two fifty. Dude was a tank.

I played dodge Alice until right around midnight. When I heard Rose tell everyone five minutes I slipped into the crowd.

We were into the final thirty seconds of 2009 when I felt two pairs of arms slip around my waist. I cuddled back into a lean chest, and knew without a doubt that I was in the arms of Jasper and Emmett.

When the clock struck midnight I was immediately assaulted with the taste of peppermint. Emmett kissed me, and swiftly turned me around to face Jasper. I spent the last few seconds of the year lip locked with a sexy blond cowboy, and I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

Jasper pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"Happy New Year Darlin'."

"Happy new Year."

He and Emmett both grabbed a hand each and pulled me out of the room before anyone could notice, and back to my bedroom. Where they proceeded to unwrap me like a Christmas present.

"You are absolutely stunning Isabella."

Coming from Jasper that was the best compliment in the world.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pants and led him over to the bed. He pushed his pants and boxers down and laid down. I turned to find Emmett in the chair in the corner, completely naked, just watching what was going on.

"Aren't you going to join us Em?"

"In a moment, right now I want to watch the two of you."

I turned back to Jasper and saw the pure unadulterated lust in his eyes.

I crawled up the bed and stopped between his legs. I wasted no time in wrapping my lips around his beautiful cock and taking as much of him in as I could. He moaned and bucked his hips into my mouth a bit before he regained his control.

Before I could really gain any momentum I felt Emmett picking me up and turning me around so my pussy was right over Jasper's face. He immediately pulled me down into him and started sucking my clit for all he was worth. I relaxed my throat and took him into my mouth just a bit deeper, earning a deep growl. The sound vibrated through his mouth around my clit and it was all I could do to not come undone. Jasper was almost as close as myself and Emmett told us both to stop.

I looked up and saw him sitting in the chair stroking his gorgeous cock.

"What do you want Em?"

"I want you to ride him, while I fuck him."

Oh hell, this just got about a thousand times hotter.

"Facing away from him please. I want to see your face when you cum Bella."

I slid down Jasper's body until I was centered over his cock and slowly slid down on him. Feeling him stretching me was beginning to be my favorite feeling in world.

Emmett walked over to the bed and climbed up in between Jasper's legs, pulling me into a deep kiss. He guided my hand down and together we prepared Jasper for what was to come. I was just sitting on him, but with him buried deep inside me, I could feel how exactly what we were doing was affecting him. Emmett pulled me off of Jasper's cock and slid into me slowly, to cover himself in my juices, before setting me back down on Jasper.

Now slick, and ready, Emmett started to slide into Jasper, he immediately went still. The sounds coming from him were fuckhot though.

It wasn't long before we found a rhythm, me riding Jasper slow and deep, while Emmett pounded him into the mattress in a slow and steady rhythm that would have had me begging for it harder and faster. But it was all good, and I do mean GOOD!

Emmett leaned forward and pulled me into him by my hair and ravaged my mouth. There was no battle for dominance; I let him take the lead. Jasper had his hands on my hips helping me keep steady. Emmett had Jasper's legs holding them around his hips. It was hot, and I never wanted it to end.

End it did though. I felt Jasper tense up and then start twitching inside me, letting me know he was oh so close to cumming deep within my body.

Emmett let go of Jasper's legs and reached around me to grab my ass and start slamming me down on Jasper's cock. That was all it took for both of us. With a final thrust Jasper spilled his hot cum into me, triggering my orgasm. With ours came Emmett's.

He pulled out of Jasper slowly, and helped me up. I wasn't completely sure my legs would hold me up. He carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the counter, where we were soon joined by Jasper.

We all three jumped in the shower to clean up, Emmett was the first one out and he ran a bath for us in the huge garden tub. But that my loverlies is a story for another time.

Happy New Year to me, and if this keeps up, it will definitely be a good one.

-

-

-

A/N: This one was written because Grostique-Writer asked for another one. And because I just couldn't help myself. I like this grouping lol. I might just make a holiday series out of this. Let me know if I should, or if I should let it die with this one.

Happy New Year, be safe, be happy, and be prosperous. (unlike me)

Love you guys

Ashley


End file.
